Painkiller Already Wiki
Painkiller Already (PKA) ''' Painkiller Already, LLC is a weekly podcast featuring hosts: WoodysGamertag, FPS Kyle (FPS Russia) and MurkaDurkah. Commonly known as 'PKA', the podcast has been steam-rolling through the airwaves since early 2010. PKA discusses current events, relives stories and gives their perspective on life while throwing in their comedic twist to all discussions. Former hosts include WingsofRedemption A.K.A Jordie Jordan and LeftyOX. It is presented by YouTubers and is primarily viewed on Youtube. Guests appearances: Chris Hansen (229), Milo Yiannopoulos (264) Tim Kennedy (274) and many more. Recurring guests: Anthony Cumia, Joe Lauzon, and Dr Chiz.+ Recurring YouTuber guests: Phillip De Franco, Kwebblekop, Boogie2988 and Harley from Epic Meal Time.+ PKA is currently on episode 473, which was uploaded on January 11th, 2020. The show celebrated its 300th full episode on September 17th, 2016 and its 200th episode on October 4th, 2014. '''Current hosts: * WoodysGamertag https://www.youtube.com/user/WoodysGamertag * FPS Kyle https://www.youtube.com/user/fps * MurkaDurkah (now retired on his old YouTube channel) Where do I find the Podcast? ' You can find the Podcast in multiple ways. * The complete playlist of videos on the host WoodysGamertag's channel * Donating to the PKA Patreon and gaining, among other benefits, early access to the show * By using the RSS Feeds, Subscribe to the iTunes feed and/or visitthe Podbean page and support the show from there. '''A short background into Painkiller Already's History: ' Made by some of the early-to-modern gaming YouTubers, The show first started as an audio podcast available only through the site Podbean. This site needed a subscription, and to pay for it, WingsofRedemption and FPS Kyle, when announcing their plans to make the show, asked for donations towards the fund, with the top paying donator to be the first guest on the Podcast. These three guys brought in the one and only WoodysGamertag to complete the foursome of hosts, and with the name chosen by Wings, the best show in the multiverse, Painkiller Already was born. Soon after being made, Painkiller Already started to be livestreamed and broadcast on the site JustinTv, and then switched to TwitchTV when this gaming segment of the video livestreaming franchise came about. Back in earlier episodes of the show, (69+) the show was available for download on iTunes. However, this became impossible for the hosts to handle, so this was eventually stopped. The show swiftly received popular support, leading WoodysGamertag and WingsofRedemption to start uploading the episodes onto their YouTube channels. Due to DDOS attacks at around the time of PKA 90-106, the show then was switched to being pre-recorded sometime during the week (usually Wednesday-Friday) and uploaded on Saturdays around 12 PM Eastern Time. In 2014, the PKA Patreon was made, a way for fans to get more Painkiller Already experience for a monthly fee. This gives fans many benefits, including early access to the weekly show, hanging out with the hosts through video chat, and much more. The Patreon made possible a new midweek show, called Painkiller Nearly (PKN for short). This show is a back-hour midweek podcast which gives the fans even more of their beloved hosts. PKN is given to paying Patreon members as a video, yet is also given access is all other non-paying fans on a one-week delay as an audio version uploaded onto iTunes and Podbean. And yes, the PKA Patreon also made possible an Official PKA RSS Feed where the entire archive on PKA and PKN episodes are available on PKA's Podbean and iTunes site. 'Guests: Including the three main hosts, there is sometimes a guest on the show. Past guests include: ' Anthony Cumia, from the Opie and Anthony show Joe Lauzon, professional MMA fighter Chris Hansen, from To Catch a Predator Hutch, YouTuber TheSyndicateProject Harley from Epic Meal Time Philip Defranco Minnesota Burns DrChiz Boogie2988 Whiteboy7thst ONLYUSEmeBLADE TmarTn Redneck (Styled IZ E D N E C K) The show has now broadcast 474 full episodes. Painkiller Already was temporarily cancelled after Episode 110 when WoodysGamertag was given a strike on YouTube, which resulted in Woody losing the ability to livestream Painkiller Already. On October 11, 2012, following Woody's strike on YouTube, WingsofRedemption confirmed Painkiller Already would continue to air as Woody's strike had been arranged to be removed. Woody himself then confirmed that the strike had been removed and that Painkiller Already and live streams would make a return. Useful Links: WoodysGamertag's Playlist of videos of Painkiller Already episodes video on his channel PKA's Patreon Page, become a Patron and donate today (get perks/rewards)! The PKA subreddit for Reddit fans Subscribe to PKA on iTunes! View the entire collection of PKA with a timeline and searching feature! '''Archives Painkiller Already Episodes 1-137 (Including the Painkiller Already meets PTFO Episode) Painkiller Already Episodes 138-226 Painkiller Already Episodes 227-304 Painkiller Already Episodes 305-364 Painkiller Already Episodes 365-Present